You Are
by PhoenixDelight
Summary: Sepenggal kisah tentang kekasih tercinta, sahabat terbaik, dan mantan terindah. ChanBaek. HunHan. ChanLu.
**The Lover**

Chanyeol tengah mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya ketika seseorang memasuki kamarnya dan duduk di sisi tempat tidur.

"Yeollie…" panggil orang itu.

"Ada apa, Baek?" Chanyeol menoleh sesaat sebelum perhatiannya kembali tertuju pada layar laptopnya.

"Sehun bilang Luhan lebih baik dariku," Baekhyun mulai mengadu.

"Luhan itu kekasihnya, tentu saja dia akan berkata seperti itu."

"Katanya Luhan itu lebih lembut dan lebih cantik dariku. Bukannya aku mau dibilang cantik, karena aku ini laki-laki, aku tampan." Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut lucu.

"Sejujurnya, wajahmu itu jauh lebih manis dari perempuan manapun… tapi baiklah, kau tampan, apapun untuk membuatmu senang."

Baekhyun merengut. "Yeollie," serunya dengan nada protes.

Chanyeol terkekeh. Ia membaca sesuatu dari bukunya dan melanjutkan mengetik.

"Dia juga bilang… dulu, rasa cintamu pada Luhan melebihi rasa cintamu padaku saat ini, dan aku tidak akan pernah bisa mengambil tempatnya dihatimu."

Ucapan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tertegun. Ia menyimpan pekerjaannya dan menatap kekasihnya yang tertunduk, jemari lentiknya menggulung-gulung ujung selimut. Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri Baekhyun, perlahan diraihnya wajah lelaki mungil itu. "Apakah itu penting? Yang Sehun katakan padamu, apakah hal itu mengganggumu?"

"Ya," jawab Baekhyun pelan. "Aku tidak meragukan cintamu padaku, Yeollie, hanya saja… aku tidak tahu, apakah Luhan benar-benar lebih baik dariku? Karena aku ingin menjadi yang terbaik untukmu. Apakah dia masih memiliki tempat dihatimu?"

Chanyeol mengusap pipi Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya. "Aku tidak akan pernah membandingkan kalian berdua. Luhan dan aku, saat ini kami berteman baik, tentu saja ada tempat untuknya dihatiku, sama seperti Sehun, atau Yifan. Tapi apa yang kami miliki di masa lalu sudah berakhir. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah aku bersamamu, dan aku tidak mau yang lain. Hanya Byun Baekhyun saja sudah cukup untukku."

Baekhyun menutup matanya saat bibir lembut dan hangat milik Chanyeol menyentuh keningnya. "Maafkan aku, Yeollie."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Chanyeol setelah melepas kecupannya.

"Bersikap seperti tadi. Aku pasti sudah mengganggu dan membuatmu kecewa."

"Tidak, jangan khawatir."

"Kau terlalu baik hati."

"Dan kau terlalu menggemaskan."

Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol pelan. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lebar, memamerkan lesung pipi dan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Aku harus melanjutkan tugasku. Tinggallah disini sampai aku selesai dan aku akan memasak makan malam untukmu," ucap Chanyeol sebelum kembali ke kursinya.

"Baiklah." Laki-laki manis itu mengangguk. "Oh, Yeollie."

"Hmm?"

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat-sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku juga sangat-sangat mencintaimu, Byun Bunny."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Best Friend**

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa kau melakukannya, tapi itu bukan hal yang baik untuk diucapkan."

Sehun membuang muka. Ia menatap keluar jendela. "Aku hanya memberi tahu yang sebenarnya."

"Tidak perlu membicarakan tentang masa laluku seperti itu. Baekhyun mungkin terlihat seperti tidak perduli, tapi dia sebetulnya sangat sensitif. Dan mengapa kau harus membahasnya? Luhan itu kekasihmu, Sehun."

"Karena rasanya sangat sakit, Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol terperanjat ketika Sehun menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Aku mengatakan pada Baekhyun jika dia tidak bisa mengambil tempat Luhan dihatimu. Mungkin itu tidak benar. Tapi aku tahu jika tidak ada yang bisa menempati posisimu dihati Luhan."

"Apa yang ka—"

"Luhan tidak akan mengakuinya, tapi dia masih mencintaimu, Chanyeol. Aku bisa melihat dari caranya melihatmu. Dia masih mencintaimu, dan rasanya sakit. Aku ingin Baekhyun merasakan rasa sakitku, jadi aku mengatakan semua itu padanya. Aku tahu ini kejam, tapi aku tidak bisa memendamnya."

"Sehun, mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja, tidak mungkin Luhan masih men—"

"Dia mendesahkan namamu ketika kami bercinta!" potong Sehun setengah berteriak.

Chanyeol tersentak, ia terpaku ditempatnya.

Sehun mengusap air matanya dengan kasar.

"Sehun…" panggil Chanyeol pelan.

"Dia bahkan tidak menyadarinya. Aku ingin membencimu dan Luhan, aku ingin menyakiti kalian berdua, tapi aku tidak akan pernah sanggup melakukannya, jadi aku melampiaskannya pada Baekhyun. Maafkan aku, Chanyeol, maafkan aku…"

Chanyeol menarik Sehun kedalam pelukannya. Sahabatnya itu mendekapnya erat dan mengucapkan kata maaf berulang-ulang.

"Shh, tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti… Apa ada yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengusap-usap punggung Sehun untuk menenangkannya.

"Peluk aku seperti ini beberapa saat?"

"Baiklah."

"Dan belikan aku bubble tea nanti."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Sehun. "Okay, hanya karena kau sahabat dan adik kesayanganku."

"Aku akan memastikan Jongin dan Tao mengetahuinya, mereka pasti iri padaku."

"Sebaiknya jangan," ujar Chanyeol sambil tertawa.

"Chanyeol."

"Ya?"

"Maafkan aku."

"Katakan itu pada Baekhyun, jangan meminta maaf padaku lagi. Dan berhenti melampiaskan amarahmu pada orang-orang yang polos dan tidak bersalah."

Merasa lebih tenang, seulas senyum menghiasi wajah Sehun. "Tapi Baekhyun tidak sepolos itu, aku ingat pernah masuk ke kamarmu saat dia sedang memakai kostum maid, duduk di pangkuanmu dan…"

"Hey, hey, cukup, berhenti bicara!" Wajah Chanyeol memerah karena malu mendengar kata-kata Sehun.

Lelaki berkulit putih itu tertawa kecil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Ex**

"Chan…nie?"

Chanyeol berhenti mengotak-atik kameranya dan menoleh kearah datangnya suara. "Oh. Halo, Lu."

Luhan tersenyum. "Hobimu belum berubah rupanya. Sedang mengambil foto?"

"Mm hm, taman ini terlihat indah di sore hari."

"Kau benar, pemandangan yang indah…" Luhan mengangguk setuju. "Umm, sudah cukup lama sejak terakhir kali kita pergi bersama, apa kau punya waktu untuk minum kopi?"

"Sebenarnya aku berencana untuk minum kopi setelah ini, jadi…"

"Bagus kalau begitu, ayo!" Luhan menarik tangan Chanyeol dan mengajaknya pergi ke sebuah café yang terletak tak jauh dari taman itu.

"Aku ingin yang seperti biasa. Pesankan untukku ya, aku akan mencari meja untuk kita." Lelaki berambut coklat itu melangkah meninggalkan Chanyeol dan memilih meja kosong di dekat jendela. Ia pun duduk, menatap sekeliling sebelum matanya tertuju pada Chanyeol yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang barista. Sang pegawai sedikit tersipu ketika laki-laki berpostur tinggi itu tersenyum padanya. Luhan menghela nafas. "Kau dan pesonamu, Channie…"

Beberapa menit kemudian, Chanyeol datang dengan membawa pesanan mereka. Ia mengambil tempat di seberang Luhan dan duduk di hadapannya. "Aku tidak yakin apa yang kau maksud dengan 'yang seperti biasa', jadi aku memesan apa yang kupikir kau suka. Aku juga membelikanmu muffin."

"Ah, ini sempurna, terima kasih banyak."

"Tidak usah dipikirkan."

"Jadi… apa kabarmu?" tanya Luhan sebelum menggigit muffinnya.

"Baik. Kau juga begitu kan?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Bagaimana dengan… Baekhyun?"

"Dia pun baik-baik saja."

"Apa kau bahagia bersamanya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ya, aku bahagia."

"Hm. Aku senang mendengarnya." Luhan menyeruput kopinya. "Setidaknya salah satu dari kita bahagia," tambahnya dengan suara pelan, tapi Chanyeol bisa mendengarnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa kau tidak bahagia bersama Sehun?"

"Rasanya tidak sebahagia itu."

"Tapi kenapa? Sehun itu lelaki yang hebat. Dia terlihat dingin, tapi dia sangat memperhatikan orang-orang yang dekat dengannya dan menyayangi mereka. Aku bisa melihat betapa dia mencintaimu. Dia juga sangat tampan."

"Tapi dia bukan dirimu."

"Lu…"

"Maaf, aku hanya… tidak mudah melupakan orang yang berbagi semua pengalaman pertama denganmu. Kencan pertama, ciuman pertama, cinta pertama… you're my first everything, Channie."

"You're mine, too."

"Katakan itu lagi."

"You're mi—hey, kau tahu apa maksudku."

Luhan tersenyum sedih. "Maaf."

"Sehun pria yang baik. Mungkin dia agak kekanakan, tapi dia tulus mencintaimu, jatuh cinta padanya bukan hal yang sulit."

"Aku tahu, tapi tetap saja…"

"Dengarkan aku, aku tahu aku tidak bisa memaksa seseorang untuk mencintai orang lain, tapi aku ingin kau mencoba untuk Sehun. Kau tahu aku tidak akan mengijinkannya mendekatimu jika aku merasa dia tidak baik untukmu," jelas Chanyeol.

Luhan terdiam memikirkan kata-kata pria dihadapannya.

"Aku bahagia saat ini, Lu, dan aku pun ingin kau bahagia. Aku yakin kau bisa mendapatkannya dari Sehun."

"Sepertinya aku harus benar-benar melanjutkan hidupku dan melupakan perasaanku padamu ya?"

"Kau harus mencobanya. Aku akan tetap disini, sebagai sahabatmu, tapi kita tidak bisa bersama seperti dulu." Chanyeol tersenyum. "Meskipun rasanya menyenangkan mengetahui bahwa aku mantan kekasih yang sulit dilupakan," candanya.

"Kau menyebalkan!" Luhan memukul lengan Chanyeol. Tangannya kemudian memainkan lengan baju laki-laki itu. "Aku mengerti. Tapi, Channie, bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu sebelum aku merelakanmu?"

"Apa itu?"

"Cium aku."

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya. "Apa?"

"Beri aku satu ciuman."

"Aku rasa itu bukan ide yang bagus."

"Itu ide yang bagus, setidaknya untukku. Please?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku harus pergi, masih ada yang harus kukerjakan. Ayo, kuantar kau pulang."

"Please, Channie," pinta Luhan. "Itu akan membuatku senang. Dan akan lebih mudah untukku menyerahkanmu ketangan Baekhyun jika kau menciumku sekarang."

"Kau konyol."

"Bukan, aku Lulu."

Chanyeol menatap Luhan beberapa saat sebelum mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan untuk memberikan ciuman di sudut bibir pria berparas cantik itu.

Luhan tetap mematung di tempatnya bahkan setelah Chanyeol berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Ayo kita pulang sekarang. Lu?"

"A-ah, ya." Luhan bangkit dan mengikuti langkah Chanyeol. "Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Channie. Baekhyun benar-benar beruntung mendapatkanmu…"

 **# END #**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hallooo~

Hahaha, entahlah apa ini. Makasih banyak buat yang udah mampir, seperti biasa, minta feedback-nya ya. ^^

Oh iya, ada yang punya account di AFF ga? Add aku dong, biar nambah temen dari Indonesia (tapi aku suka malu nyapa duluan huhu…), infonya ada di bio aku. :D

Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa. Ppyong~!


End file.
